


Sapphires

by ginnybean



Series: In Another World [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Always Completed with randomly added chapters, F/F, These Won't Be in Chronological Order, episodic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnybean/pseuds/ginnybean
Summary: Sometimes things work out differently. Sometimes Adelaide falls in love with a cheerful lady and her sapphire hair.





	1. Chapter 1

**_SUMMER YEAR 2_ **

The roar of the engine sounded like a choir of angels to Adelaide. The town bus was finally working again. While she was sure Penny would be happy that her mom had a job again Adelaide cared more about a blue hair woman’s opinion. She hurried to Emily’s house. She had planned it so that everything would be done on a day where Emily didn’t have to work in the Saloon. Dr. Harvey greeted her as she passed but she only could spare him a quick wave.

She knocked at Emily’s, door bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet. While she was getting used to just about everyone asking her to do things, she was still nervous about how Emily would react. After all, she hadn’t outright asked her to do anything. She had only mentioned she was missing her friend Sandy. A sudden trickle of dread went down Adelaide’s spine. What if Sandy was more than just a friend? It was entirely possible. Emily and she hadn’t even known each other before the bus broke down. Maybe she was an old girlfriend. Adelaide shook herself, no, that wasn’t right. Even if Sandy was an old flame they together now and Emily was kind and honest. She would never go running back on a relationship just cause she had easy access.

Before Adelaide could worry herself too much more, Emily opened the door. Her smile became brighter when she saw who had come to visit.

“Laney! You’re just in time!” She pulled Adelaide in. She lead her into her room and up to the bird. “He’s doing so much better.” In response the bird flapped his wings a little and greeted them. She turned and smiled, “See? He started doing that after I feed him today.”

“That’s great, I am glad he’s doing so much better,” said Adelaide. She turned to look at Emily. “Actually I can here to tell you something.”

Emily turned her attention from the bird to look at Adelaide, her large brown eyes curious. Adelaide was hit with the sudden realization that she was, in fact, in love with the woman before her. That made the words stick in the throat.

“Laney?” Emily reached out to place a hand on her arm.

“Bus!” Adelaide blushed. “Sorry, I mean. I manage to fix the bus, well I had some help but it’s all fixed now. Pam offered to give us a ride over to visit Sandy.”

Emily beamed, “Really?”

“Yeah, we can go now and since you don’t have to work we can stay late. Pam said she would check out the casino while she waited so she isn’t in a big hurry.”

Emily took grabbed her hands, “Let’s go!” She and Adelaide ran all the way to the bus stop.

Adelaide wandered the few shelves of the store as Emily caught up with her friend. As much as she loved the heat of the desert today’s summer temperatures were a bit much to be in for a prolonged time. She had already paid for a cactus water and was slowly sipping it when she felt Emily come up behind her.

“You’re the best.” Emily wrapped her arms tight around Adelaide. Since they were the same height, she was able to rest her chin on her shoulder without difficulty. Adelaide could feel herself blushes and since it had been over an hour since she had been outside, she couldn’t blame it on the heat.

“I’m glad,” she turned slightly so she was facing Emily. She placed her free on Emily’s waist. “I want you to be happy.” It had only been a few days since she had confessed her feelings to Emily so every move still felt new. She hadn’t been this nervous about a relationship since she graduated. Emily's hand felt to her hips, pulling her a little closer.

“Don’t worry about that,” Emily whispered before giving her a soft gentle kiss. “You already do.”

Adelaide licked her lips, “That’s good.” She leaned back in, this time moving her hand up to resting between her shoulder blades before kissing her again and again. Emily laughed as she pulled away. Adelaide was glad she wasn’t in high school anymore because she was sure high school her would have been a nervous wreck if her girlfriend had been laughing after a kiss, but now she knew it was because Emily was happy.

“I don’t know if Sandy wants us necking here,” said Emily

“We aren’t though. Our neck are totally kiss free. Though….” Adelaide wiggled her eyebrows or tried to, she had no idea if it worked.

Emily laughed outright, “Stop it.”

“Fine, fine.” Adelaide shifted so that she was holding Emily’s had as the walked back up the front of the store.

“You two are just the cutest,” said Sandy when they researched her. “You must stay for lunch and tell me all about it.”

“It’s not very exciting.”

Emily pulls her closer. “Don’t say that. I think everything you did was very sweet. I don’t mind sharing if you don’t.”

“Okay,” she turned back to Sandy. “Lunch sounds great.”


	2. Chapter 2

**_SPRING YEAR 2_ **

Adelaide surveyed her farm. The first round of crops had taken to the soil well. She figured she would be able to harvest a good amount. She glanced up, the sun was high which meant her most favorite person should be showing up soon. She had no idea a year ago that she would be meeting such an incredible person. Also blue was now her favorite color.

“Laney!”

She looked toward the path leading to town. Emily was running towards her. She smiled and got ready for the running hug that Emily gave her whenever they met on the farm.

“Hi Emily,” she said once she had her arms full of the excitable woman. She tried to ignore how nicely their curves pressed up against each other. Emily, or anybody really, wouldn’t want their friend to think about them like that. Adelaide really wanted to be more than friends though. She just couldn’t work up the courage to tell her.

“I am ready to see your cute little goat.”

“She’s cute till she tries to eat everything in the garden.”

“Oh no! Is that what happened?”

“Jack stopped her.”

At the sound of his name, Jack trotted over. Emily bent down to starch behind his ears. He melted against her.

“What a good boy you are Jack! Such a good boy.” His tail wagged wildly at that. She laughed and the clear sound warmed Adelaide’s heart. She really loved her laugh.

“He’s a great dog.”She patted Jack on the back. He immediately turned his attention to her.

“Well, it seems he likes you best.”

“It might just be because I feed him.”

“Oh, I don’t think that. You have a good energy. That’s why your animals like you so much. The town likes you too.”

“Do you?”

“Of course!” She beamed at her. “Very much so!” She stood taking her hand in hers. “Now, show me around like you promised.”

They spent the next hour or so wandering around the farm. The new goat had absolutely no interest in the visitor, but Emily vowed to visit often so the goat would get to know her. Adelaide liked that idea very much. Soon they were back at the front of her farm. Emily lended against the pouch railing.

“Your farm is very lovely. It’s amazing what you have done in a year.”

“Thanks, I can’t believe everything I’ve done either.” She looked around her land. “It was also so different from what I remember. But I’m not too surprised at that, It was well over a decade…actually it was almost closer to two decades.”

“I remembered you.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, your hair was a lot curly then. It remember me of goldilocks.”

She laughed, “Yeah, that was before my hair got a lot thicker.” She toyed with one of the ends. “I’ve always wondered if I like shaved half of it off it would do that again.”

Emily tilted her head to the side, “I don’t think so but I would have to ask Haley to be sure. She knows a lot more about beauty stuff. I’m better at clothes stuff.”

“I’ve seen your designs. They’re really good.”

“Thanks.”Emily smiled at her again. They lock eyes and she could feel the sudden tension in the air or at least she hoped she did. That made her wonder if maybe Emily felt the same way she did. Maybe there was hope for them yet. Before she could act on anything Emily stood up straight.

“I don’t really want to leave, I’m having such a nice time, but I have to make my shift.”

“No worries, I get it.”

Emily leaned in to give her a big hug. “Thanks again, we should do this again soon. I’ll cook you one of my best recipes.”

“Good, I look forward to that.”

Adelaide watched Emily walk away. Maybe she should act on her feelings. She would never know till she tried. She knew that Emily was far too kind to ever hold her most likely awkward confession against her. If she didn’t like her she would just let her know and still treat her the same. That’s what made her so wonderful in Adelaide’s eyes.


End file.
